Unexpected
by xiLynnx
Summary: Even during her romantic relationship with the famously energetic blonde, she's never gotten much of a reaction from his silent, introverted best-friend. But when she had, what he had to confess was immensely shocking.


Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

She had ran away when Naruto, her childhood crush and now-ex-boyfriend, broke her heart, shattering it into thousands of tiny pieces.

He had lead her out to the middle of the famous training fields and had broken up with her by proclaiming that he's fallen in love with another. Sakura, one of her best friends, and that their secret relationship had been going on for months now, behind her back.

She should have been surprised at their betrayal, but she wasn't. Instead, she was shocked, stunned that her worst nightmare had came true.

Of course she had seen it coming, everyone had. It was obvious to the world that it was just a matter of time before her heart got broken.

Sakura and Naruto had been exceptionally close childhood friends. Their chemistry and bond planted and budding long before she had the courage to reveal her infatuation. Yet, by a miracle, she had confessed before their bond had bloomed, and he had accepted. She had felt so blessed and happy that day after finding out that her crush of so long had returned her feelings, but somewhere in the bottom of her heart, she had a feeling that he had only responded out of pity.

During the last few weeks, she had seen the clear signs of their betrayal, but she had pretended not to recognize, using the excuse that they were just very close friends. She had become stubborn and selfish, blinded through love, convinced that through time, he would come to truly love her. He just needed to see what was right in front of him all this time.

So when reality had finally slapped her in the face, she ran. She had ran away from him and into the surrounding forest. Her back against a tree; she buried her face into her hands and quietly sobbed. Her sad tears flowing out of her eyes like a gentle stream, caressing her face as it slowly slid down her face. She cursed herself for her stupidity, for not backing out when she had the chance, for being blinded.

She stumbled a bit while trying to stand up and roughly attempted to wipe away her tears with her trembling hands. She took one last glance at the open field and had planned to go back home, lock herself in her empty room, and cry some more, but what she saw was unexpected.

Naruto was still standing where she had last saw him, but someone else was also present, facing him, the stranger's back towards her, hiding his face and identity.

He and the black haired stranger, clad in simple dark-blue ninja clothes, were arguing, she realized, as Naruto's mouth moved animatedly, but no words could be heard from the distance she was at.

Before she knew it, the stranger had punched the blonde into the nearest tree. She spotted blood running down his nose and placing her hands over her mouth, she gasped.

There was a moment of silence before Naruto yelled at the stranger.

"What the heck Sasuke?"

She could hear no response from the Uchiha, but she could tell that his mouth was moving. And Naruto had begun yelling at the top of his lugs, but she heard none of that. Her thoughts too occupied with why the ice-cold Avenger was here and why he was arguing with his best friend. She stared intently at the back of his head, willing her ears to listen more intently.

"Idiot! If you care about her that much then just tell her you like her already!"

Shocked at what she had just heard, she glanced at Naruto, seeing him walking away, fist bunched up, leaving an unmoving Sasuke standing alone in the open field.

Curiosity took over her, and she quietly made her way towards the unmoving figure.

Hearing her foot steps and sensing her presence, he turned around.

He glared at her and swiftly turned to walk away.

"Wait Sasuke-kun!"

He payed no attention to her request, so she quickly grabbed his hand and forced him to face her.

Suddenly, she stood on her tip toes and leaned in to briefly brush her lips across his.

His eyes widened at the unexpected contact, and she pulled away.

What had compelled her to do so, she would never know.

Lowering her head as a blush flooded her cheeks, a brief 'sorry' escaped from her lips, and she turned around to silently walk away.

"I like you" He confessed out loud.

She stopped in her tracks.

"...I like you Hinata Hyuga." He repeated, making sure that she had understood what he had announced.

She turned around, her flowing black hair whipping around her face, and looked up at him. Wide, pale, lavender eyes locked with onyx ones for a brief second, and then she focused her gaze on the ground beneath her.

"I...," she began as she looked up to find him, but he had disappeared, leaving without giving her a chance to say the same.

* * *

Whoot! I'm back and taking my first try at a SasuHina story. Those two are TOO cute together don't you think? Hope you guys enjoyed the story and please leave some loving reviews? They shall be much appreciated! :)


End file.
